


My Confession/Blood To Blood

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Confession/Blood To Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I listened to this beautiful song called My Confession by Rie Sinclair and I just saw a vision of our boys making love to it. So here it is, hope I did the song justice, here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keLWo7Q2dzs Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Sorry about that, I posted it twice by mistake oops.

The candle light danced across the room, a warm breeze played with the curtains of their bed.

Loki lay there covered by only the bed sheet, he drank from the wine goblet next to the bed smiling to himself. The door opened and Thor entered.

_Born to live, born to die into this_

_You & I, we belong_  
  
_I confuse the pain as you_  
 _Burn in me_  
 _Call it magic, call it love_  
  
_This is my confession_  
 _I try to quit, but I'm aching, all tangled in you_  
 _More than a soul connection_  
 _I am caught and under your spell_

Loki missed him a great deal, now here he was walking to their bed stripping. No words, silence only the sound of their breathing. Thor climbed on the bed, his eyes drinking Loki's body.

He looked so beautiful, just like on their wedding night. Loki reached out to Thor, and now they both pulled each other close chaste kisses followed.

 _Lock the door, turn the key_  
 _Bring the chains but set me free_  
 _I am yours_  
  
_Cut my heart, cut me from_  
 _Whatever man I was_  
 _Break into me, break into me_

Soft almost silent moans were heard, Loki felt his heart swell. He always wanted this, to know what it felt like to be so close to each other. Now he was, he trailed kisses on Thor's chest as he felt the desire in his eyes.

_This is my confession_   
_I try to quit, but I'm aching, all tangled in you_   
_More than a soul connection_   
_I am caught and under your spell_

Thor closed his eyes as Loki prepared him, he then slipped between his legs his fingers entwined with Thor's. They gazed at each other for a moment, just to savor it all.

_Don't leave me here_   
_Without you near_   
_I need to feel you breathing_   
_Your eyelids shut_   
_Upon my heart_   
_Every moment without you is too long_

They moved together, up and down like waves their hands still clasped tightly together.

 Loki closed his eyes as he felt their climax hit, with it this warm feeling in his heart. Thor climaxed shortly after, kissing Loki's heart as they lay in the afterglow.

This was their confession, everything they wanted to say but couldn't. A soft tender kiss, was shared before they both slept in each other's arms. Loki held tightly to Thor as they slept, knowing he would never let him go.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
